The Murder In the School
by FuinnLovers123
Summary: There has been a murder in the school and everyone has been made a suspect. However, something is lurking within the shadows as something happens to each one of the suspects.,


Glee

Finn's Death

Chapter One

Everyone at William McKinley High School is devastated with the loss of Finn Hudson who had died over the summer. Rachel Berry, his girlfriend was suffering the most because she had to know that she was now going to be on her own due to her boyfriend dying. Will Schuester, the Glee Club teacher spoke to all the members of the club and said "Look I know that you should all miss him but you have to remember him!" He was right indeed to say that because all of the Glee Club members now knew that part of them had now gone. Tina and Mike said "We need to not think of him as much, I know he might have died but look Rachel, I know you loved him and stuff like that but try and remember all the good stuff you did with him!" Rachel burst into tears and ran out of the room. Kurt looked at Blaine and walked off after her. Rachel sat in the auditorium when Kurt walked in and said "I know you miss him and I know you two loved each other!" Rachel looked up at him and said "We were inseparable and I can't believe how he has gone from this world!" Kurt looked at her and walked over to her and hugged her and said "All you need to know is that all of us are here if you want to speak to us about something!" Rachel nodded and said "I know you are!" After a couple of minutes sitting in the auditorium, Rachel and Kurt walked back into the classroom and saw Santana standing up at the front of the class. She looked at Rachel and said "This song is for Finn and I know that he is enjoying himself up there sitting next to Fat Elvis eating chicken and having a little picnic!" She started to sing: 

If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Uh oh uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow  
I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when  
She stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby  
The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well, I've had just enough time

If I die young bury me in satin.  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by

 _[Santana with New Directions:]_  
The sharp knife of a short life,

 _[Santana:]_  
Well I've had just enough ( _[Santana with New Directions:]_ time)  
Ooh yeah  
Ooh whoa

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts  
Oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young

 _[Santana with New Directions:]_  
Bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

 _[Santana (New Directions):]_  
Uh oh (uh oh)  
The ballad of a dove (uh oh)  
Go with peace and love

 _[Santana with New Directions:]_  
Gather up your tears

 _[Santana:]_  
Keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

 _[Santana with New Directions:]_  
The sharp knife of a short life

 _[Santana:]_  
Well I've had just enough ( _[Santana with New Directions:]_ time)  
So put on your best boys  
And I'll wear my pearls

She runs off crying because she knew that she couldn't cope with the loss of Finn. Rachel stood up and said "I know how you all feel but I want you to know that Finn loved all you


End file.
